I'm Jealous
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: "W-wou-would you p-please be m-my gi-girlfriend?" A guy confessed to Misaki. What shoud she do? RnR


I'm Jealous

Ayuzawa Misaki was a boy's-hater, strong, brave woman. She hates boys because her father betrayed her mother and left his family with debt. It makes Misaki felt so hurt and became a boy's hater. But after she met one boy, Usui Takumi, she's started to change.

Now, she is a bit nicer to people especially to boy. Everyone likes her, some guys already confessed to her but she apologizes to them and tells them that she likes other man. But even though she already told them that she likes other man, the boys kept confessed to her.

Not only Misaki, but Usui too. Some girls have confessed to Usui, but Usui rejected them with he usually do. They kept believe at each other. And they're still kept their relationship as a secret between them.

One day, Usui found Misaki with a guy. He confessed to Misaki and wants Misaki to be his girlfriend. Even though, Misaki had rejected him, he begged to Misaki even he touched her hands. It makes Usui sooo angry and jealous. _How dare he touch my Misa-chan!_

"Kaichou!" A guy called Misaki. He's standing in front of Misaki. Usui's hiding behind a wall and listened to them.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"W-wou-would y…you p-lease be m-my g-girlfriend?" The guy whispered.

"What? Can you repeat?"

"Would you please be my girlfriend?" He shouted and touched Misaki's hands.

Misaki surprised also Usui. Then, she sighed and started to speak but Usui cut her.

"She's mine." Suddenly, Usui stood behind Misaki and took her away from the guy.

"Takumi? What're you doing? Everyone is seeing us." Misaki asked.

"I don't care." He dragged Misaki to the parking lot and forced her into his car. He started drove his car to his apartment.

"Takumi? I think, we are in the wrong way."

"…" He kept quiet.

"Takumi?" She asked him. He kept quiet and parked his car to the parking lot. He out of his car and opened the door for her. He took her hand and dragged her to the apartment. She confused with Usui. _Did I do something wrong? Why is he mad? _She thought.

"Takumi? Takumi! Please answer me!" She said as she entered his apartment.

He closed the door, locked it, and turned away to facing Misaki. Misaki faced him with a curious look in his face. She's standing in front of Usui. Suddenly without expecting it, he took her hands and turned around her. He blocked her on the wall and pinned her hands with his left hand.

"Taku-" Before she can finish her sentence, he covered her lips with his. She shocked, she clenched her fist, tried to struggle but his grip tightens on her hands.

"Hmmph… Ta… hmmps… ku…" He kissed her hard and full of passion.

His right hand rested on her waist pulled her closer. After that, he pulled away from her and buried his head on the nape of her neck. She breathed heavily.

"Ta..ku..mi sssshhh…" She moaned when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

He continued with kissing her neck, he licked her neck hungrily. She moaned loud when he licked her spot. He already knew her spot so he launched his attack on her spot.

"Mmh… Ta..kuu..mii plea-se … stop! Mmmh…" She begged to him.

Usui didn't stop, he kept kissing her neck. And then, her struggles died down. She weakens her tense body. Knowing Misaki didn't trying to let go, slowly his grip on Misaki's hand loosened.

He pulled away, breathed heavily and stared at her. Like Usui, she breathed heavily too.

"Why you do this to me?" Misaki asked him.

He leaned back from her and pulled her by the wrist to the couch. He sat beside her and stared to her.

"I do this, because I want to remind you that you're mine, Misaki." He whispering beside her ears makes her faces heated up.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I want you to introduce me as your boyfriend." He said.

"What?" She's still shocked.

"I'm tired of seeing you like this."

"Why?"

"I don't want see you with other guy." Hearing his words, she laughed. Usui made a confused look on his face. After wiping her tears, she started to speak.

"Are you jealous?" She still laughed.

"…" He didn't say anything.

"I know you're jealous, Takumi. Admit it." She teased him.

"I have the right to be jealous because a guy touches my girlfriend's hands." He pouted.

"Also wanted to be his girlfriend." He pouted again.

"Hey, hey," she rose off from her seat to sit on his lap. "Don't acts like a kid, Takumi." She cupped his face.

"…"

"Okay, tomorrow, I will introduce you as my boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Takumi," she started. "You know.." She paused.

"Know what?" He looked to her.

"That I'm yours and you are mine, Takumi. I'm yours." She closed the gap between their lips.

It only lasted a second. Misaki pulls away and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you so much, Takumi."

"I love you too, Misaki."

THE END

Tuesday, July 06, 2010, 8:36 PM

**Konbanwa, Minna-san! Finally another story of me. :D I'm sorry, if you find a wrong sentence, verb, or grammar thing because this time I'm not using my beta reader. Well, I hope this story is good and I wanna ask you something. **

**You know about my story "The Accident" right? I need your advice because in the previous story it was about when Misaki and Usui want to tell her mother that she is pregnant. The problem is should I make her mother angry or happy with Misaki?**

**You can give me the advice when you review this or you can private message to me okay. Ja!**


End file.
